Broken
by Junivere Violet
Summary: Do you think that two entirely different species can be made one? If you think not, then try looking at my story, for I am not what most people call normal. Lets just say that DNA grafting has a lasting effect on a person....


**hello all. i would like to say that it is true, i have deleted 'dare you to move' from the existence of this site. sniff sniff hehehe. i would like to thank my THREE reviewers from 'confessions of satan'. wiccan-gal, you might not have to wait for confessions, but you will on this one; dracozchick, yea, you just dont count to say anything. and i told you, i am excluding you from the awknowledgements, paddlebrains! (and this does not count as including you, cause i am telling you that i am excluding you:-) HA!); and my first reviewer, alateriel567, i have no idea if you are going to read this story, but keep my in check for my other! well, i guess thats all for now huh?**

Prologue

People say things that will never be true. They will try to make this world as perfect as they want to make it, but it will never be that way. There will always be blood, death, sacrifice, and innocent murder. Unfortunately, I have been put under the influence of all of these horrible things.

Confused about what I am speaking of? Let me try to break it down to you, the blood that goes into anything, saving lives, under harsh punishments. The death of those who tried to stand up for what they believed was right in their minds, even if it was twisted to ours. The sacrifice, people forsake their lives and their sanity so that some could sleep soundly at night. The innocent murder I speak of is not like the others, that is the one thing that stands out from all of these other horrible things that no one should endure.

The innocent murder that I am explaining to you isn't in the murder or the people on the street. Though it is plausible that they do need to be changed, that is not what I am trying to tell you about. The innocent murder is the ones that go into all of the categories that I just showed you. This, is what some people say, the price that you pay for science, for trying to go beyond all of the limits and pushing past all obstacles. But that is not true. That will never be true in my world.

I am one of a distinct persons, I am someone who was actually grafted with another species DNA. I have been changed from completely human to half human… half serpent.

Confused? You are just going to have to try and fill in the holes for yourself. This is not a regular tale of any heroic battles fought and lost and won. This is a true story, one that could be used against me if anyone of Their side got to it. But I am willing to risk the consequences.

I was made in a place that you have all heard of, a science lab. Usually, your mind goes and thinks of bubbling potions, white lab coats, and big goggles of the workers. Usually, you would be right, but not in the place where my life was changed forever. This place is called Schola Scientia, meaning School or Knowledge, Skill, Science. An apt name for something so evil as this place is, Schola Scientia is not like any other laboratory you've been to. They lie there, cheat, and will pay off anyone who gets in the way of their transformations and such. My name there, Subject Thirteen. I was part of the only surviving mutations of Schola Scientia that had made it alive after three weeks, all of the others… died.

But there was one other mutation that survived, they are called Swifts. They act as guards for they are ruthless and evil creatures, who- as training- used chimpanzees and experiments that hadn't worked out and was going to die as training tools. Which meant that they let loose the poor creatures and watched as the Swifts ripped them to shreds in seconds.

What are the Swifts exactly? That's the problem, nobody but the scientists know, and they are not telling. But the rest of us have the sneaking suspicion that they are only quarter human, because there is no way that a human, even grafted with another species DNA would act so ruthless to another being. But, that is what makes them the best guards of the business, right down to the last hair on their head.

This hasn't been the most traditional piece of work that you have probably read, so let me try and clear things up for you. My name is Alex Edir, and I am not like most of the people that you know, for I am only half human. My other half is pure serpent, white viper to be precise. Although this story will show you things that many people don't want to hear, I am willing to risk the dangers, even death to get the truth out. This is only the beginning, for the ending of this story, you'll just have to figure that out yourself, because all you have to do is sit back and fasten your seat belts. Your just here for the ultimate ride of your life.

-Alex Edir

**i really do hope that some got the last paragraph. there is something important in their that will explain a lot about this character. just so everyone knows so that they can be forewarned when they are all surprised, dont say that i didnt warn you! okay, if there is anyone reading this who doesnt like to review, just keep on reading, maybe you review at the end of stories? who knows? but it would be so much more appriceated (i dont kno if i spelled that right. hey! thats why they made spell check, so bite me!) wait one minute, if any of my friends are reading this, pleasein the review, dont say where! cause thats just sick. you kno? prolly not, but anywho, im rambling, a chronic disease in my family. so, ill let you go and review, 'til next time!**


End file.
